johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 10:RPG Adventures
Mario and friends tried their hands on some RPG type games. There has been several Mario games that were RPGs, Some good, some bad. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the 7 Stars (Super NES, 1997) Story As Mario fought and defeated Bowser Koopa and rescued Princess Peach (as usual), something terrible has happened. The Star Road above them had been attacked by a mechanical tribe and has separated into 7 peices. Mario must venutre into the Mushroom Kingdom and repair the Star Road...of course he's going to need a bit of help. Gameplay Complete Playlist The gameplay of this game is very similar to the Final Fantasy series of games as the battle system in the game is turn-based (which may or may not be everybody's cup of tea). The concept of the game is also quite weird as Mario must not only repair the Star Road, but to form a temporary alliance with Bowser Koopa, but also keep Princess Peach from marrying an eccentric person named Booster, and even help a fluffy creature named Mallow find his real parents. There are an abundant system of items which some of them aren't available until you complete a certain feat (like performing the Super Jump more than 100 times to get the Super Suit, the best armor in the game) which gives the game a reasonable challenge in more ways then a few. Reception Super Mario RPG received a lot of praise (as usual) with it's semi-3-D graphics (made famous thanks to Donkey Kong Country) and it's 3-D overhead view was also a reason for it's high popularity. It also had some quirky sense of humor. Many consider one of the best games for the Super NES. Paper Mario (Nintendo 64, 1999) Story Above the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom, there layed an omnipotent relic called the "Star Rod" which is said to grant wishes of the person who wields it. Bowser Koopa, tired of his plans always ending in failure thanks in part of Mario, seeked the Star Rod in order to have his own evil wishes be realized. During a party at Peach's castle, Mario and Peach enjoy some time together, until Bowser comes and crashes the party. By using the Star Rod, Bowser defeats Mario and takes Peach's Castle with Peach as his usual captive. Mario must rescue not just Peach, but also rescue the 7 guardians of the Star Rod: the Star Spirits. Gameplay Paper Mario follows the same formula as Super Mario RPG, but what makes Paper Mario unique is the look of the game. The game looks like a child pop-up storybook with the characters being made out of....well, paper as well as the backgrounds (even when Mario goes to sleep at an Inn, he slides into the bed like a piece of Paper). Unlike Super Mario RPG, Paper Mario's gameplay is a bit simpler as you only control Mario as well as a good version of an enemy from previous SMB games (e.g., a Goomba, a Koopa Troopa, a Koopa Paratroopa, a Boo and even a Lakitu) each with their own unique abilities either on the field or in battle. Mario even wears badges that give him an ability boost of some kind. Reception Once again, Mario's second outing in a RPG game has proven quite well with it's paper-like characters and even it's easy to learn game mechanics. It was well liked by fans and critics alike. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (Gamecube, 2004) Story As Peach takes a vacation on her own, in the land known as "Rogueport" when she was captured....again. But *not* by Bowser Koopa, but by an alien/robot being named Grodus who's aim is to open a mythical symbol known as "The Thousand Year Door". As Mario goes to wherever Peach went on vacation to discover Peach's whereabouts, Mario will become involved in finding The Thousand Year Door and in a race not just against time but Grodus. Gameplay The gameplay is fundamentally the same as in it's predecessor, but it only has better paper-like graphics and some new gameplay features, like using a Nintendo DS as like a portable system where Mario can get E-Mails from Peach. He can also find Luigi (who's on his own adventure) at some parts of the game. He also has new good versions of SMB enemies helping him in this adventure. What's best about this game is that he transforms into paper-like objects such as a paper airplane and a paper boat. Reception The sequel to Paper Mario though not quite as popular as it's predecessor, but still well received by fans. Super Paper Mario (Wii, 2007) Story As (once again) Peach was kidnapped, many believed that Bowser was behind this (as he usually is), but only to find out that Bowser has been kidnapped as well. The mastermind behind this is somebody named Count Bleck who intends to brainwash Peach and Bowser and have them marry each other. Mario must do whatever he can to prevent this event from happening. Gameplay The gameplay is different from the rest of the Paper Mario series. The gameplay in Super Paper Mario is similar to that of the recent Castlevania games (known to gamers as "MetroidVania") as Mario moves just as he does in the classical Super Mario Bros. games, but he still gains experience points by defeating enemies. Mario must also use wire-frame, butterfly-like creatures known as "Pixls" which give Mario added abilities. Reception Super Paper Mario tried to differentiate itself from the rest of the PM series, it turned out that it met with mixed reviews. Some say that it was a very good game while others said that it wasn't their cup of tea when it came to RPG games. Paper Mario:Sticker Star (Nintendo 3-DS, 2012) Story The Mushroom Kingdom's annual "Sticker Fest" is upon the kingdom. Unfortunately, Bowser Koopa wasn't invited to this fest. Upset, Bowser decides to crash in on the festivities and steal the royal stickers. Mario must recover the 6 royal stickers and stop Bowser. Gameplay Complete Playlist Unlike Super Paper Mario, Paper Mario: Sticker Star goes back to traditional RPG roots. He also teams up with good versions of SMB enemies. Some of Mario's old power-ups also make a re-appearance in the game, such as the frog suit, that'll help Mario swim much better than he could before. Reception Paper Mario: Sticker Star didn't receive very much praise as did it's predecessors. With a lot that made the Paper Mario series famous was missing in this installment. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Gameboy Advance, 2003) Story An evil sorceress named Cackletta and her advisor Fawful had came to Peach's castle (desguised as Ambassadors) to steal Peach's pleasant voice and replaced it with one that's a bit...explosive (literally) as Bowser comes in and attempts to kidnap her....again, he notices the explosive voice and needs help from his enemies: Mario & Luigi. The 3 head to the Mushroom Kingdom's neighbor: The Beanbean Kingdom to stop Cackletta from using Peach's voice to get what she *really* is after: The Beanstar. Gameplay Complete Playlist The gameplay of Superstar Saga is similar to a typical RPG game. It's turn-based and the Bros. gain experience by defeating enemies, but there's a catch. The turn-based system has more freedom of movement, as in Mario & Luigi having the ability to jump or use their hammers to avoid enemy attacks instead of just getting hit and hope they have enough HP to survive. The game also uses the 2 button system in a way where a specific button controls the character, the A button controls Mario and the B button controls Luigi. Mario & Luigi can also gain the ability to use something called "Bros. attacks" special attacks that involve both brothers performing a certain move that (if performed right) can do a lot of damage to the enemy. Apart from jumping to eventually obtaining hammers, Mario & Luigi can also obtain special abilities that allows them to throw some kind of energy from their hands, Mario throws fire and Luigi throws electricity. The game also has some whitty moments with some of the characters' quirky personalities. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (Nintendo DS, 2005) Story Some time after Mario & Luigi defeated Cackletts and protected the Beanbean Kingdom and it's Beanstar. Professor Elvin Gadd (from Luigi's Mansion) invented a time machine (mimicking Doc Brown no doubt), Peach was so excited that she wanted to try this new invention out. But what happens is that she's kidnapped by an alien race called "The Shroobs". Mario & Luigi must travel back in time to rescue her. They'll have to team up with their infant counterparts in this adventure. Gameplay Complete Playlist The gameplay is similar to that if it's predecessor. But because it's for the Nintendo DS, it uses it's dual-screen system in a variety of ways, in adventures, the top screen is like a map to know where you are in an area with the bottom being the actual game screen. In battle, the top screen serves as an area where certain enemies can appear during battle. Like in Superstar Saga, Partners in Time uses the assigned button system where certain buttons control certain characters. Partners in Time will also have Mario & Luigi work together with their infant selves in order to reach a certain area or defeat a certain enemy. The game also replaces the "Bros. Attack" system with the "Bros. Item" system where either of the 4 characters can use a certain item that they can use against enemies and by having good timing, you can damage enemies with this item. Reception Like Superstar Saga, Partners in Time was also well received with it's quirky humor and it's solid gameplay. As well as it's dynamic screening feature. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (Nintendo DS, 2009) Story An infectious disease known as "The Blorbs" which causes the infected initiate to swell into a round ball and roll without stopping is sweeping the Mushroom Kingdom. A meeting is called by Peach to pray to the Star Sprites that they'll make this disease go away, unfortunately her prayers were in vain. Then, Bowser Koopa crashes into the castle and was ousted by Mario & Luigi. Then, Bowser was given a special mushroom that'll help him defeat Mario, little does Bowser know that it's another infectious Mushroom given to him by Fawful. This causes Bowser to go on an inhalation rampage and eaten everything in his sight (including Mario & Luigi). The trio must work together to defeat Fawful and end this pandemic. Gameplay Complete Playlist The gameplay is similar in the way that there's still the turn-based RPG and it's similar to Superstar Saga. In Bowser's Inside Story you can control Bowser as well as Mario & Luigi. Returning is the Bros. Attacks for Mario & Luigi that they learn on the way. Bowser functions the same way as his enemies Mario & Luigi, minus the Bros. Attacks, he can perform his famous fire breath moves on enemies. Reception Bowser's Inside Story (as with most Mario games) is very well received by fans and critics alike with it's quirky humor and simple to learn RPG system. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Nintendo 3-DS, 2013) Story Princess Peach was given an invitiation to meet the ruler of a land known as Pi'illo Kingdom. She, Mario & Luigi venture to the kingdom, during the ride Luigi has a strange dream about the Zeppelin they're on being attacked by a shadowy figure (which Mario defeats in battle) but the Zeppelin crashes somewhere. Of course, Luigi wakes up as soon as they arrive on Pi'illo Kingdom where they're greeted by the ruler who takes them on a tour of his castle. But, something is not right. When Luigi sleeps, he can open a portal to a place called the "Dream World", a lot of the Pi'illo spirits are lost in the dream world and Luigi's ability to open the Dream World is the only way to rescue them, so Mario must venture into the dream world to rescue the Pi'illo spirits. Gameplay Complete Playlist The gameplay is similar to the previous Mario & Luigi games, the exception is that Mario doesn't just team up with his brother, he also gets help from the new character: Starlow which helps Mario in Luigi's dreams. In Luigi's dreams, not just one but a legion of Luigis help Mario and Starlow defeat enemies in Luigi's dreams. The graphics in the real world are in full 3-D and in 2-D in Luigi's dreams. Reception As always with SMB games, Dream Team is very well received with it's versatile graphics and gameplay. Trivia * Paper Mario was originally intended to be a sequel to Super Mario RPG, it's Japanese title is (roughly translated) Super Mario RPG 2. * Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door marks as the only SMB game to date to have Princess Peach as an enemy you must face (as she turns into the Shadow Queen). * In the Japanese version of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door there's a house in Rogueport which featured a murder scene (with blood and all). This was omitted in the US and European versions of the game. * In the Japanese version of Super Mario RPG, you can find an item which states "Princess Peach's XXX" inside Peach's bedroom. Because this is inappropriate for children (and rightly so) this was omitted in the US and European versions of the game, likewise Bowser's victory pose, in the Japanese version, Bowser does an arm thrust which is considered obscene in the western world and had Bowser's victory pose altered for the US and European versions of the game. * In Mario & Luigi there's a brewing shop in BeanBean Town that's called Starbeans. This is a reference to the famed fast service coffee shop chain: Starbucks. Interestingly, there were supposed to be different nintendo characters making cameo appearances apart from Professor Elvin Gadd from Luigi's Mansion every time Mario & Luigi made a new drink from the Starbeans Cafe. **Samus comes in and gives you an energy tank (not to be confused with the E-Tank from the Megaman series) **A dirt bike racer from Excitebike comes in and gives you a shock absorber. **Link comes in and gives you the Triforce of Courage. **Captain Olimar from Pikmin will give you his UV Lamp. **Fox McCloud gives you a shield repairing ring. **Wario gives you a small bag of gold. **Professor Elvin Gadd will give you the Gameboy Horror. It was never specified why these cameo appearances were suddenly scrapped from the final version of the game. * In Super Mario RPG, one of the enemies you face: The Axem Rangers are a reference to the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. * In Super Mario RPG, while in the Booster Tower, if you go behind a curtained area Mario will turn into his 8-Bit self from Super Mario Bros., but will change back if you attempt to leave the room. **This was re-used in Paper Mario as you enter a cauldron in Boo Mansion. But the sprite is re-done to have the same color scheme as Mario does currently rather than his original colors from Super Mario Bros.. * Camoes of other Nintendo characters can also be seen in Super Mario RPG. **Link: If you stay at the Rosa Inn room (not the Suite) he'll appear in the bed next to Mario, pressing the A button will cause the famous sound when you complete a puzzle from the LOZ games to play. **Samus: She appears in another room in the Chancellor's Castle, saying that she has to get her rest for her fight against her enemy: Mother Brain. **Starfox and F-Zero: Models of the Arwing as well as Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon and Samurai Goroh's Fire Stingray can be viewed at Honipio's shop in the cave leading to the Belome Temple. * In Paper Mario, Mario's eyes were originally going to be what they are usually (Blue) before doing a simple, generic and cartoon-ish black eyes. * In Paper Mario, there are several unused enemies. **Blue Fuzzy: These are a re-colored Fuzzy which can be found in underwater areas. **Albino Dino: An enemy that would appear as living statues in the Crystal Palace. * There are also Unused sprites by Peach as she kisses Mario on the cheek during the ending, and there was going to be an enhancement badge called "Anger's Power" which make Mario turn red and recklessly attack enemies while his strength increases by 2 points while his partner was still controlled by the player. This is a reference to the "Berserk" condition in many other RPGs like Final Fantasy. *